


The First Birthday

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, DaddyBatch, First birthday, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to believe but Benedict and your little girl is growing up and turning one today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Birthday

"Hello my sweet Savannah." Ben picked his little girl up from her crib. "Who's birthday is it today? Hmm?" 

Savannah babbled and patted her daddy's head with her hands. 

"It's your birthday? I don't know about that...are you sure?" Ben squinted an eye questionably, Savannah babbled more. "Oh really? Alright then. I guess if it's your birthday we better throw you a party then." Ben laid her down on her changing table to remove her nappie and pjs and then carried her to the bath for a wash before bringing her back to her room for a fresh nappie and some clothes.

"Morning my loves." You walked into the nursery as Ben was tickling Savannah's tummy. 

"Good morning darling." Ben stopped and Savannah squealed and reached for her feet. 

"Someone's excited." You stood on your tip toes and gave Ben a peck on the cheek. 

"Do you have a dress for her today or what is she wearing for her party?" Be asked. 

"I have an outfit for her but it's just a onesie and a skirt, don't need to ruin a good dress with cake." You smiled then leaned down to kiss your daughters forehead. The onesie had "I'm a Party Princess" written on a pink solid background paired with a dark denim skirt and a headband that was sure to only stay on a few seconds as Savannah has taken to pulling out hair accessories and chewing on everything. 

"Can you believe she's already a year old?" You asked as Benedict picked Savannah up and walked towards the stairs. 

"No, I can't believe it. Is it weird I wished she stay this age? She's growing up too fast." Ben frowned.

"I know she is bit just think of all the stages we haven't gotten to yet? When she starts walking on her own we won't have to carry her everywhere. Or potty training, or her first real words beside 'mama' and 'dada'." You said as the two of you walked down the stairs and Ben put Savannah in her play pin while the two of you start to decorate. 

"Yeah but when she starts walking we won't have to hold her anymore and she'll be begging to get down. Then my little girl won't need me." Ben picked up a banner and helped you put it up over the door to the dining room. 

"She'll always need her daddy, Benedict. That will never change. She'll still cry in the middle of the night and want you to rock her back to sleep and tell her a story or sing to her. When she gets ouchies she'll still need her daddy to kiss them and make them feel better. When she has monsters in her room she'll need you to chase them away. How about boyfriends? You'll need to mind her heart if they break it." 

"No boyfriends...ever." Ben shook his head, you chuckled.

"Come on, if she doesn't have a boyfriend she'll never get married and them she won't be as happy as you and I are and you don't want that do you?" You wrapped your arms around his waist after hanging the banner. 

"No boyfriends till she's twenty two then." Ben nodded.

"Nope. Try again." You smiled up at him. 

"Twenty?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Nah uh." You shake your head slightly.

"Eighteen and I'm not going any lower." Ben took your face in his hands and kissed you just as Savannah squealed happily. "Is that so?" Ben looked over your shoulder at her. She pulled up on the side of the play pin and tossed a toy out. 

"Oh yeah, that's her new game. She's learned that if she tosses something then someone will pick it up for her." You smile up at Ben who looked back at you. 

"When did that start?" Ben asked.

"Yesterday while you were at work." You pulled away from Ben after one more kiss. 

"Learning new tricks are we?" Ben walked over to the you she tossed out and brought it back to her. Just as Ben turned back to help you she tossed it again and giggled. "I'm not your dog silly, daddy doesn't fetch." Ben continued to help you. 

"Dada!" Ben looked to her but continued working. "Dada!" She said louder. 

"You get it this time." Ben picked her up and sat her on the floor, she looked up to him. "You go get it, you threw it." Ben pointed to the toy and Savannah crinkled her face up and started to cry. "No no no, daddy's sorry! I'll get it." Ben rushed to pick the toy up and bring it back to Savannah and picked her up to hush her cries. 

"Wrapped around her little finger." You smiled and headed into the kitchen to prepare the food for the party, guest would be arriving soon. 

"Shh..." Ben bounced Savannah around the room gently to stop her crying. "Daddy's mean isn't he?" Ben frowned and kissed her on the forehead before wiping her tears from her cheek. 

"Honey, could you get that?" You called from the dining room as you heard a knock at the door. 

"Yeah." Benedict called back and walked over to answer it. "Let's see who it is." Ben said to his little girl. 

"Happy birthday princess Savannah!" It was her Uncle Tom at the door. 

"Hey Tom, come in." Ben stepped to the side and let Tom Hiddleston in. 

"Have you been crying princess?" Tom set his gift down and took Savannah, her cheeks were a little red and her nose was running. Ben wiped her nose with a tissue. 

"Yes, daddy's been mean." Ben headed off to put Tom's present on the gift table. 

"Aww...what did daddy do?" Tom asked Savannah.

"She's discovered a new game and I only played it once and refused to play again so she got upset. She's learned that if she throws a toy someone will go get it and bring it back. She did it once then I turned around and she did it again so I sat her down and told her to go get it..." Ben explained. 

"Then she pulled the fake tears and daddy's heart broke and got the toy and then picked her up." You walked in the room and finished the story. "Hello Tom." You turned to him and have him a hug. 

"Hello (Y/N)." Tom said warmly. "So you've got daddy in your charm hmm?" Tom sat down on the floor with Savannah and played peek-a-boo with her. 

You watch the pair as you hug Benedict. "It's alright, she was just pulling your chain so she'd get what she wanted love. Don't feel guilty. It's just something kids do at this age, now turn that frown upside down and let's celebrate our daughters first birthday." 

"I know, I just hate seeing her upset." Ben moped. 

"I do too, but it's alright, it's going to happen. Oh, another guest." A knock at the door interrupted your conversation and you head to answer it. "Hi guys, come in." It's Ben's parents.

"Where's my grand baby?" Wanda says excitedly. 

"She's with her Uncle Tom in the living room." You motion into the other room and Wanda and Timothy came in with four big presents. 

Soon the other guest arrived including Martin and Amanda, James Rhoads and other friends and family. 

Ben cheered up and played with Savanna, enjoying many sweet moments. Savanna (with help from you and Ben) blew her candle out and filled her face with cake, she was a mess with cake and icing all over her face and hands but she continued smiling and giggling while everyone gushed over her. 

Presents went well, Savannah managed to open them with a little help but she preferred chewing on the boxes more than playing with the children. 

"I hope you all brought another room to handle all of these toys she's gotten today." Ben said making everyone laugh. Among the toys were a push car that Savannah could sit in and Ben or I could push her using the extended handle; many many toys; clothes; outdoor toys like swings and push cars and many more thing. 

"I think someone's a bit spoiled." You remark as your little girl guides herself between guest by holding into their knees and the furniture, walking from toy to toy.

"Yes but that's what parents do."Ben hugged you. 

"Mmmm, I suppose it is." You nod. 

"Thank you." Ben kisses your temple.

"What for?" You look up to him. 

"For making me so happy, for giving me everything I ever wanted. A wife, and a beautiful child." Ben kissed you on the lips tenderly and smiled.


End file.
